This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 2003-51842, filed on Jul. 26, 2003, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of improving the quality of an image displayed in a three-dimensional (3D) image display apparatus, and more particularly, to a method of removing a Moire pattern in a 3D image display apparatus using complete parallax with two lenticular plates or micro-lens array plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, Moire pattern is a natural interference phenomenon that occurs when two separated periodical patterns are overlapped with each other at a predetermined angle. The Moire pattern appears in the shapes of wave, ripple, and a small wisp that seems to be overlapped with a display image of a screen due to an intensity variation. The Moire pattern appears in all color Cathode Ray Tube Televisions (CRT TV).
In a CRT, phosphorence is generated while an electron beam is incident from an electron gun on a shadow mask doped with phosphor. In the shadow mask, a phosphorence generation area is matched with an electron-beam incident area and thus the phosphorence pattern formed by the electron beam overlaps with a regular pattern. In the CRT, the Moire pattern is generated due to both the regular shadow mask pattern and the phosphorence pattern. Therefore, when the Moire pattern is not generated on a screen of the CRT, it is usually because the electron beam emitting from the electron gun of the CRT is not accurately incident on a center of the phosphor. As a result, the CRT image appears to be fuzzy.
This drawback is generated apparently because an incident area of the electron beam is equal to a size of the pixel generated by a video board, while the pixel is less than the phosphor in size. Therefore, the above drawback can be overcome by making the phosphor identical in size to the pixel generated by the video board.
Meanwhile, in a liquid crystal display device (LCD), each liquid crystal cell operates as one pixel. Hence, the Moire pattern does not appear in the liquid crystal display device itself.
However, the 3D image display apparatus for embodying the complete parallax by using two lenticular plates includes a flat display panel, that is, the liquid crystal display device that is used as the image display panel; and the overlying micro lens array plate or two lenticular plates that is or are overlapped with the flat display panel. Accordingly, the Moire pattern is formed when the pitch between the micro lenses or the pitch between contact regions of the lenses constructing each of the lenticular plates.
In particular, the micro lens array plate or the lenticular plate has a thickness. Accordingly, the thickness causes the viewing distance or the viewing angle to be varied.
Therefore, it is difficult to completely remove the Moire pattern in the conventional 3D image displaying apparatus using the micro lens array plate or the two lenticular plates to embody the complete parallax.